Smeltery
The Smeltery is multi-block structure used in the creation of higher tier weapons and tools using metal and alloys. The Smeltery comes with its own in game guide, "Mighty Smelting ". Building The smeltery is a multi block machine, requiring you to have at least 84 seared bricks, or 19 Seared Brick blocks, a Seared Tank and a Smeltery Controller, for a single tiered smeltery. Begin construction by placing a 3x3 base of Seared Bricks. Typical smeltery construction has the base layed into the ground rather than on top of it. Add walls one layer above the smeltery base in a 5x5 perimeter. The corners are not necessary for the functioning of the smeltery and may be left out. To complete the smeltery, replace one of the wall blocks with a Smeltery Controller, and another with a Seared Tank. The Smeltery Controller should begin glowing, indicating successful smeltery construction. Right-clicking the Smeltery Controller will allow you to access the Smeltery GUI. If you have constructed your Smeltery properly, you should see a set of processing slots on the left of the GUI. You can continue to add layers to your smeltery walls. Every layer that you add will give you an addition 9 processing slots (9 slots for each 3x3 space inside the smeltery). The smeltery walls can be constructed out of Seared Brick, Seared Glass, or Seared Windows. The Seared Glass and Windows allow you to see the internals of your Smeltery without having to open the Smeltery GUI. You will also need to add Smeltery Drains and Faucets to your Smeltery. When you place a Smeltery Drain, you must be sure that the side with the smaller hole is facing outwards or the drain will not work. The side with the larger hole must have access to the inside of the tank. If your smeltery is a 5x5 with no corners, you cannot place the drain in the empty corners; it must be placed in one of the walls. You can place the drains at any level up and down the smeltery; however keep in mind that they will require a Seared Basin or Casting Table placed directly underneath the faucet to work. How to use To use the Smeltery, first you must add some lava to the Seared Tank. This will heat up the interior of the Smeltery to allow for metals processing. Once your Smeltery has some lava powering it, right-click on the Smeltery Controller to bring up its GUI. The left side of the GUI are your processing slots, with 9 slots added for every layer of empty space inside your smeltery. The middle of the GUI is the storage tank where the liquid metals are stored. This allows you to see how much liquid metal is inside the smeltery, what kinds, and in what order they will be drained (starting from the bottom). The bar along the right side of the GUI is how much lava the smeltery currently has left. You can place ores for smelting in the processing slots. Over time, the ores will heat up. A heat indicator next to each ore shows its temperature. When the temperature reaches the top, that ore will melt and its liquid metal will be added to the storage tank. To use the liquid metal, you must drain the liquid into a Seared Basin or a Casting Table. Place a Faucet onto the small hole on a Smeltery Drain, and place a Seared Basin or Casting Table underneath the drain. To activate the Faucet, right click on it. A Seared Basin will allow you to create blocks of metal equal to 9 ingots. The Casting Table will allow you to create casts out of aluminum bronze or to create other metal items using the casts you have previously made. Caution It is not recommended to try disassembling the Smeltery once you have begun using it. Disassembling any part of the Smeltery can cause you to lose any or all of the liquid stored inside of it above the level of the block destroyed. Disassembly the Smeltery Controller will cause all liquid inside to be lost for good. Category:Caution